


You Promised!

by Tigerfics



Series: Baby Girl [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerfics/pseuds/Tigerfics
Summary: Sadie's been practicing, and she's ready for her daddy to finally fuck her for real.





	You Promised!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! Work has been so crazy, I've barely had any time to myself. But here it is!! Hopefully now that things are settling down I'll be able to post more regularly again. Thank you for your patience!! 
> 
> This fic includes sex between a very young child and her adult father. Since she is a minor and cannot consent I've tagged it as non-con/rape. If you think I've left out an important tag please let me know.
> 
> This is FICTION!
> 
> Enjoy!

Kevin unlocks the front door, holding it open for his four year old daughter Sadie. Before she can run into the living room he calls out, “Sadie your shoes.” The small blonde turns and smiles up at her father. “Sorry daddy, I forgot.” 

Kevin runs a hand through her long curls as she toes out of her shoes. “Is my baby girl maybe excited for something?” 

When both shoes are lined up against the wall she steps back and nods. “It's the weekend!” She turns back toward the living room. “C'mon daddy! It's the weekend! You promised!”

He chuckles and follows his daughter into the living room, stopping to lean against the door jamb. He watches as she heads for the couch, shedding layers as she goes. When she's finally settled onto her back, naked across the length of the couch, Kevin walks over. 

“That's right, daddy did promise.” He sits next to her hip, trailing a hand over her soft skin. “Anything you want all weekend long. All you have to do is ask.”

“I want you to kiss my kitty!” Sadie wriggles in excitement at the thought. Kevin chuckles again, but before he can say anything she springs up off the couch and sits on his lap. She grabs his face and grins. “Please daddy. I need it!” She rubs her naked ass against his hardening cock and smirks. “My kitty is lonely. Maybe this weekend you can finally put your peepee inside it? I've been practicing like you said, and I promise I won't cry this time!” 

Kevin closes his eyes and groans. He grabs her hips to still her movements. “Ok baby, we can try. But I don't want to hurt you, so you've got to do as daddy says, ok?” He presses a kiss to her temple and draws her into a hug. 

After a moment Sadie wriggles in his arms. “Daddy can we start now please?” He kisses her forehead and lets her go. “Yeah baby, we can. Lay down for me.” Sadie does as she's told, stretching out on the couch again. Kevin looks over her small body, running a hand across her soft skin. He brings a hand between her legs and spreads them apart. His thumb traces her hipbone as he rearranges himself until he's kneeling next to the couch. 

He trails kisses across her tummy as he moves her small body until her legs are bent at the knees and her heels are on the edge of the cushion. 

“Are you ready baby?”

“Yes daddy, please!”

“Ok sweetheart. Just relax for me. Daddy is gonna make you feel so good.” He grabs her by the hips and scoots her forward until her butt is just hanging over the edge. “Look at that pretty little pussy.” Kevin spreads her wide and leans in. 

At the first touch of his tongue Sadie whimpers and shuts her eyes. 

Kevin circles her tiny clit with the tip of his tongue before sealing his lips around it and suckling. Sadie lets loose a loud moan and arches her back, her hands fisting into the couch cushions under her hips. Kevin pulls back and admires the pure innocent lust on his daughter’s face. Her eyes are screwed shut so tight, and her mouth is open, her breath coming out in fast pants. 

He brings his mouth back to her cunt, dipping his tongue into her heat and tasting her sweet juices. “You taste so good baby girl. Sweet, like strawberries and honey.” He laps at her core until she's shaking, then seals his lips around her clit again and suckles as she screams through her release. 

While her body is still trembling Kevin sinks two fingers into her drenched cunt. “You're doing so well sweetheart. Fuck, look at your little pussy taking my fingers so easily.” He slides a third finger in alongside the others. “My good girl, have you been practicing every night?” 

Sadie nods, still not having caught her breath enough to answer aloud. 

“I definitely think you're ready to take daddy's cock baby. Look at this greedy hole, sucking my fingers right in.” He pulls his fingers out until just the tips brush against Sadie's hairless lips, then uses them to spread her open wide. He watches her gaping hole try to close, unable to do so. He groans and spits directly into her open cunt. 

“Daddy, please. I'm ready I promise! I need you, please!” Sadie sobs and reaches out for her father. Kevin shushes her and brings a hand up to rub a thumb along her cheek. “Yeah, ok baby. Daddy's here just let me-” 

He cuts off as he stands up, removing both hands from her body. He quickly sheds his clothing, before sitting on the couch next to Sadie. “Come here, love. Daddy wants you to ride him, think you can handle that?” 

Sadie nods and immediately sits up, crawling across her father's legs and settling on his lap. She looks up and smiles. “Fuck me, daddy. Please?”

Kevin groans and leans forward to rest his forehead on her left shoulder. “Fuck baby, you're gonna be the death of me, if you keep saying things like that” He turns his head and kisses her throat, trailing kisses up her neck until he reached her mouth. He kisses her softly before drawing back. 

“Scoot up for me baby.” He cups her thighs in each hand and helps her position herself until she's hovering just over his lap. Kevin brings a hand to his neglected cock and presses the head to Sadie's hot cunt. “Slowly baby. Ease down on daddy's cock.” 

Sadie does as her father says, inching down onto his cock. She whimpers softly as he finally bottoms out, never having had anything so deep inside her before. “Da-daddy! You're so deep!” 

Kevin grits his teeth to keep from thrusting, his baby girl so hot and tight around his cock. “Fuck Sadie, you feel amazing. I'm gonna move ok? Let me know if it hurts.” 

He grips her by the hips and slowly drags her up, just barely staying inside before bringing her back down onto his dick. “Christ, I love this little pussy. Made just for me weren't you?” He begins to pick up the pace, holding Sadie still and instead thrusting his hips up. 

Sadie keens as his cock rubs against a new spot inside her, sending shivers down her spine and tingles to her toes. She wraps her arms around Kevin's neck and pants against his skin, holding on tight as he fucks into her. 

Kevin reaches between her trembling thighs and thumbs her tiny clit, rubbing in tight circles until she breaks and comes. Her cunt clamps down onto his cock and he curses, stilling inside her. "Your baby pussy is so tight on daddy's cock, sweetheart. My good girl. I love you so much. Think you can give me one more baby?" He holds Sadie to his chest and flips them over, making sure to keep his hips flush with hers. As he settles on top of her small body he grips her thighs and holds her legs wide. "Ready sweetheart?"

At her nod he pulls back and thrusts right back inside, quickly working into a ruthless rhythm. He props her tiny feet on his shoulders and folds her body in half, the force of his thrusts lifting her off the couch until only her shoulders are making contact. "Come on Sadie, come for daddy." Just one brush of a finger against her over-sensitive clit has her exploding, sobs wracking her body as she comes for the third time. Kevin manages to thrust a handful more times before he follows her over and releases deep inside. He releases her legs and they slip down to the couch, the movement causing his softening cock to slip from her pussy. Kevin settles onto his side next to his daughter, catching his breath. 

“My sweet girl, you did so well. Took my cock like you were born to do it.” Rubbing a hand across her back, Kevin watches her face carefully. “How do you feel baby?”

Sadie sways for a moment before opening her eyes. She meets her daddy's gaze and grins. “I did it! I told you I was ready daddy!” She runs a hand over her lower stomach. "I can still feel you inside!" 

Kevin smiles and presses a kiss to her flushed cheek. “You're not in any pain, baby?” 

She quickly shakes her head. “It feels so good daddy. I love your cock, I want it inside my kitty always!” She leans againt him. “Can we do this everyday daddy? Please?” 

He pulls her into a hug. “Yeah baby, we can. As long as you're a good girl, we can do it whenever you want. But you have to keep it secret, ok? Can you promise daddy?” 

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to remind everyone that this is FICTION and should not be recreated in real life.
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! You can also find me on [ Tumblr!](http://tigerfics.tumblr.com) Feel free to send in prompts or just say hi! :)


End file.
